


A Warm Welcome

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Prompt List, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Canon, don't even try to convince me bobbi morse isn't bi, i can do that sometimes, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Bobbi's been gone for six weeks and can't wait to see her girlfriend when she gets home. It doesn't go like she expects.Prompt fill for anon on tumblr who wanted some May x Bobbi





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me May x Bobbi+romantic for the kiss prompt list, and google's number generator prompted 1: Passionate kiss
> 
> Sure was fun to dust off this dream pairing ;)

“Morse, this mission has earned me a flight-long nap, so I’m only going to ask you one more time—quit shaking my damn seat.”

“Sorry Barton,” Bobbi says automatically as she moves her foot, which she can’t deny she’d been tapping intensely, off the seat back in front of her. “You definitely ought to have one more nap before you get home to that baby.”

“You should be sleeping too,” the agent in front of her says, reclining his chair further into your space. “I think I know what your weekend’s going to look like.”

“Joke about my healthy sex life again and I’ll make sure you don’t sleep a wink on this flight,” Bobbi challenges, giving him a warning wet willy.

Clint bats her hand away with closed eyes, and Bobbi settles back into her own seat, propping her feet in the aisle and trying to take his advice. She can’t really wind down enough to sleep, though—their long-op assignment in Johannesburg is finally done, and Bobbi can’t wait to see her girlfriend again.

Though there are no SHIELD policies about agents dating within the organization, common practice dictates that everyone is supposed to maintain a level of professionalism in their workplace, which essentially means PDA is frowned upon. Bobbi isn’t expecting to kiss her girlfriend in front of everyone when they get back, but she is fairly certain May will be waiting when they land, and she sure is looking forward to hugging her.

But Bobbi doesn’t see her in the hangar as they disembark, can’t find her in any of her usual places in the base, so eventually she accesses one of the computers to find out where May’s been logged in the past day.

She hasn’t been logged anywhere—she was sent out on an emergency mission four days ago.

_Location: Classified Level 7_

Understanding but certainly disappointed, Bobbi instead goes to shower and return her gear, then finishes typing up her final debriefing reports and sends them upstream. It’s after four p.m. when she logs out for her post-mission “weekend”—the standard two days of paid leave each agent gets after a field assignment. She picks up groceries and a carryout pizza on her way home, but it’s hard not to notice when she parks her car in a half-empty garage.

Inside the little house though, she finds a printout of a color photograph of a bouquet of sunflowers waiting on the kitchen counter.

 _Wanted to have these waiting when you got back,_ a handwritten message on the back reads, _but didn’t want you to come home to a wilted bouquet. Can’t wait to see you again._

Smiling a little sadly, Bobbi props the photo up against the backsplash before putting away the groceries and settling into the sofa with her pizza, deciding that she can be content with catching up on the contents of their TiVo box for the weekend.

She’s on her third slice and second episode of _The Bachelor_ though when she hears a motorcycle coming down the street.

Bobbi has certain rules she imposes on herself, and one of them is that she does _not_ run to the window at the sound of every motorcycle engine like some overeager puppy waiting for their master to get home. So she takes another bite of her pizza and holds her breath, waiting…

The automatic garage opens.

Bobbi puts her slice down.

Bobbi has made it to the kitchen when the door to the garage opens and Melinda hurries through it, her helmet in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She looks a little breathless and grins at the sight of Bobbi, holding out the bouquet apologetically.

“Sorry, I really wanted to have flowers for you when you got home—“

Bobbi crashes into her and hauls her into a kiss.

Their height difference has always required a little bit of creativity if Bobbi doesn’t want to end their extended kisses with a crick in her neck, so by the time they pause for air, Bobbi has backed Melinda against one of the kitchen counters and lifted her up onto it.

“Where did they send you?” Bobbi asks, still pressed against Melinda, standing between her parted thighs.

“Down to Rio,” her girlfriend says, running her hands from Bobbi’s neck to her waist over all the curves in between. “Sorry I didn’t get to meet you—I wanted to be here when you got back…”

“You’re here now,” Bobbi interrupts, pressing in for another kiss. “Don’t feel bad.”

Melinda weaves her fingers into Bobbi’s hair and kisses her back for another breathless minute. “I missed you so much,” she exhales when they part again, resting her forehead against Bobbi’s.

Bobbi eventually lets her down from the counter so that Melinda can get out of her leather jacket while Bobbi puts the bouquet in water.

“I wanted to take you out for dinner too,” Melinda says then, but Bobbi just steers her towards the sofa where the pizza waits on the coffee table.

“No energy for that tonight, but I’ve got plenty of pizza.”

“Well, hopefully you’ve got a _little_ energy,” Melinda says as the two of them settle into the sofa together. “Not sure if you’ve already been in our room, but I left another picture for you in there on the bed…”

Bobbi looks over at her girlfriend, who is grinning wickedly. She mirrors the expression and offers her a slice.

“How about we both eat fast?”


End file.
